


He’s (not) Okay

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of panic attacks, Carlos is still in the desert otherworld, Cecil Is An Alcoholic, Cecil Is Not Described, Gen, No spoilers pls I’m only on 112, Steve Carlsberg is a good bro, Takes place after Old Oak Doors, all hurt/no comfort, first fic for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: A short blurb about how we all forget that Cecil is an alcoholic.Steve really didn’t mind checking up in Cecil for Abby.He just wished he didn’t have to lie to her about how the man was.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Cecil Palmer & Abby Palmer, Steve Carlsberg & Cecil Palmer, Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	He’s (not) Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am so bear with me.

Steve checking in on Cecil at Abby's request while Carlos in in the otherworld and seeing him passed out on table. Again. He plucks the bottle from his hand and scoops the radio host up, grateful for the fact that he is a pretty heavy sleeper, despite Cecil’s claims otherwise. Steve takes Cecil and lays him on the couch, draping a blanket over him.

This happens almost every night when Steve checks on him. Also, just like always, when Abby asks how he is, he replies ‘Okay’. 

He could tell her about the bottles and bottles surrounding Cecil when he walks in. He could tell her about the time Cecil almost killed him, drunk and thinking him to be an intruder. He could tell her about the cries of a man who is forced to be strong for everyone else, finally crumbling down. 

"How is he?"

"Okay."

The selfish part of Steve likes it better when Cecil is already asleep. When he doesn't have to deal with the panic attacks, the crying. 

No matter what he walked into, however, he would deal with.

Steve would never truly understand why his brother in law hates him so much. Why he feels the need to constantly tear him down. 

It didn't stop him from coming in at Abby's request and helping him. In that moment, Cecil's feelings for the man didn't care. 

Steve draped the blanket over Cecil and left the house, making sure to lock the door on the way out.

Maybe tomorrow, he’d actually be, ‘Okay’.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Cecil explained why he hated Steve so much, and looking back on it...
> 
> I may have started crying in the middle of class about it but its fiNE


End file.
